


Public Exposure

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader finds out Sam wants her after he humorously let’s it slip in a public library.Prompt: “Stop, you’re arousing me!”





	Public Exposure

You’re doing it again. Sam’s jaw ticks in frustration. “How much more can a man take?” he breathes. You sashay, floating around him, cleaning the mess left from the night before. Getting up from his seat, Sam pretends to look for a book so he can get close enough to smell your perfume. It smells light and sweet like a blooming meadow in spring and it makes him swell...literally. His heart skips a beat as you bend to pick up his trail of books. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and forces his eyes back to his book. He can feel his blood rushing down to his crotch, he has to get control. It’s not like the large tree-like tent in his pajama pants wouldn’t be noticeable, and at this point his balls will be fifty shades of blue at the end of today.

You don’t realize that he watches you as you move around the bunker. You don’t see him pick up every little detail, twitch at every sway or silently groan when you bend to pick up a book he’d left on the floor. Innocently, you dance to whatever beat is blaring from your earbuds, unaware of Sam’s impending boner. He grimaces as he reaches down to adjust himself again, he just can’t seem to find a comfortable sitting position and he’s riding the very narrow edge of being able to keep his composure. Sam glances up just as you bend over to retrieve the dust rag you dropped, which brings your already short shorts up so far he can nearly see that sweet peach he’s dying to get a taste of.

Shooting to his feet before realizing he’d already gone full tent, he yells at you, “Stop Y/N!” You straighten up at his outburst and he feels his cock twitch. Sam’s eyes shoot down to his crotch and he quickly sits down, pulling a book in front of him to cover his hard-on. You turn around and cock your head at his ‘deer in the headlights’ expression. Laughing, you ask, “You ok Sam?”  
He shakes his head and stumbles over his words, “I...uh...I…” He looks down and back up with a full blush in his cheeks. He swallows audibly, “C-could you do me a favor, Y/n?”  
You drop the book you’re holding, “Sure!” you say and take a few steps toward him.

His voice is pitchy and loud when he replies, “Can you get me some more coffee, please? I-it’s just I’ve found a really interesting chapter here and I’d like to finish it.” he lied. You nod happily, “You got it, Sam.” and you head off to the kitchen. In a flash, Sam is up and practically sprinting to his room. “Go away….go away…” He chants as he paces the floor. He stops to look down again and sighs when he’s still standing at full attention. He starts pacing again. “Baseball…..uh….fuck...um...vampires, ghouls, ghosts, demons...shit!” Nothing was working! He finally concedes and works himself to a quick relief so that he could at least finish his research to help his brother. He finishes with your name on his lips and praying you didn’t hear him call out to you. Sam showers with cold water and dresses swiftly before returning to the war room. As he enters the room, he sees you leaning over his books still holding his, now refilled, coffee mug.

You hear his footsteps and look up at him. “Hey where’d you go? I got your coffee.” You smile and hold his mug out to him. He doesn’t make eye contact as he shifts past you, gathering his pad and pen.  
“Uh… thanks. I’m actually going to have to go out for a bit.” He tells you. He’s got to get away from you for a while. He doesn’t have time to be playing pocket pool all day in order to stave off his longing to be balls deep in your tight little honey pot. “Oh… where ya going?” You ask, stepping into his personal space. He clears his throat and stands ramrod straight purely uncomfortable with the distance, or lack thereof, between you.

“The library, um public library.” He blurts.  
“You mind if I tag along?” You inquire.

His head involuntary shakes left and right and his mouth works without thought, “Not at all.” When you run off to get dressed in something warmer, Sam internally beats the hell out of himself. “Fuck, dude!” He whispers, disappointed in himself for being such a coward. He wasn’t really, but he just couldn’t bring himself to make any moves on you. He never felt good enough for someone as… decent and kind as he knew you to be. “I’m ready!” You call out. You both crawl into one of the cars left behind in the bunker’s garage and Sam steers you to the closest public library, suffering in silence the whole damn way.  
Fifteen minutes later, Sam pulls the car into the library parking lot, which is a little more crowded than he’d expected, but not overly so. You walk into the library without speaking and follow him to the section he sought, wait for him to find the book he came for, and then follow him to a nearby table. “I’ll be right back.” You whisper.

He nods and sits as he watches you walk away. “Thank god! Now maybe I can concentrate.” He thinks. Except it isn’t long before you are bouncing back over to him. He peeks up from his book as you’re coming towards him with a few magazines in your hands, and he notices the bounce in your step which have your breasts slightly swaying as you walk. He’s mesmerized immediately and barely shifts his gaze before you notice. “Find what you wanted?” He asks quietly, casting his eyes back down to his book, which incidentally is coving yet another growing bulge in his pants. “Fucking great!” His inner voice yells. You smile and nod, taking the seat across from him. You pull a small pad and pen from your satchel and get comfortable with your magazines. Sam watches as you flip the pages, observing while you fiddle with the pen as you read. He’s captivated by your lips as they pucker to wrap around the end of the pen. His mouth dries and hangs slightly open when your pink wet tongue darts out to wet your lips. Sam squirms in his seat, trying to pull his eyes from you unsuccessfully. 

He is still watching you when you tap the pen on your lower lip, applying slight pressure to the center of your plump bottom lip bringing the pen in and under your front teeth and then letting go once more. He sits forward, book forgotten, when you slowly suck the end of the pen into your mouth sucking it in and pushing it back out again over and over. His eyes close as he imagines his cock between those soft luscious lips.  
Sam’s eyes shoot open and his chair squeals loudly as he stands abruptly and shouts at you, “Stop, you’re arousing me!” The whole library stops and stares. He gets shushed by a few people and quiet laughter ensues around him.

And someone loudly responds, “She can come arouse me, I won’t stop her.” More laughter can be heard. You stare at him, momentarily in shock at his outburst, before breaking into a shit eating grin and fixing your gaze on the very large and very evident boner in his pants. He sits quickly to hide the hundredth tent he’s sported today and blushes profusely, “Fuck me.” He groans faintly.  
You lean forward and murmur, “All you have to do is ask, big boy.” Giving him a playful wink taking full advantage of this new found knowledge. You’ve already decided to give in once you are alone again. It has been one of your fantasies to experience the Adonis Sam Winchester between your legs. All goes quiet again, but you see that Sam’s breath is still coming in rapid pants. He’s fuming with embarrassment. Smiling internally at your deviousness, you bring your foot up under the table and gently place it in Sam’s chair in the opening between his legs. You don’t look up, not wanting to give anything away. You still and wait before slightly moving your foot to graze his crotch. He jolts in his seat, snapping his eyes to yours to catch a smile spread across your face. His eyes swirl with lust and frustration, and his jaw ticks as he closes his eyes in attempt to calm his body, and failing. You feel him grow beneath your foot.

His entire face goes beet red and he scrambles up, causing a loud screeching of his chair. People around you shush him again, some laugh. In the process of trying to escape you, he drops his book on the floor, causing a loud echoing bang and drawing more attention. When he bends to pick it up, the sound of tearing fabric echoes through the cavernous room as his pants tear from the pressure of the nearly painful boner stretching the seam too tight. You laugh, hiking his frustration further. Sam snarls at you, making your laughter cease immediately. “Get in the car, Y/N.” He growls, low and commanding. You immediately gather your things and hurry to the car to wait for him. You’ve never seen him like this, flustered and virgin-like. And it’s apparent that he doesn’t like it one bit. 

He is cold and distant on the ride back to the bunker, so as you arrive, you make to head to your room to give him some space. However, Sam has other plans. He silently follows you out of the car and into the main hall of the bunker. He’s practically on your heel as you turn the corner to the rooms. You stop only to have his massive body nudge you from behind, urging you forward. As you come to your bedroom door and reach for the knob on the door, Sam’s gigantic hand wraps tightly around your wrist, pulling you behind him as he kept walking past your quarters. “Wha..” is all you get out before he turns on you, pushing you into the cold cement wall. Sam crowds you, his breathing rapid and his pulse erratic. His features have narrowed and make him appear… dangerous.

He presses his body to yours and places one large thigh at the juncture between your legs, feeling your heat radiate into his skin. He moans slightly and brings a hand up to hold your throat. Sam doesn’t squeeze, he’s gentle even though you can tell he’s beyond niceties at this point. “Think it’s funny, don’t you?” He hisses. Your brow furrows, “Think what’s f….” bringing a finger to his lips he silences you. “No talking, Y/N. I think you’ve done quite enough today.” He says, his voice low and velvety. “All I have to do is ask, huh? Well… I’m not going to do that. I’m just gonna take.” He informs you before closing the distance and crushing his lips to yours. The kiss is forceful at first but Sam instantly slows down and softens his movements. He’s frustrated and angry but he doesn’t want to ruin the first time being with you. He pulls back and winds his fingers tightly through your hair as he stares straight into your Y/E/C eyes, “I’m gonna show you what happens when you tease me. You’ll see how I get when I’m angry…” he kisses you again, a little more feverishly, “and so fuckin’ horny.” He finishes on a whisper.

You let out a tiny whimper and he smiles satisfactorily. “Move your ass!” He commands authoritatively, pointing to the direction of his bedroom. You obey him gladly, marching swiftly to his room with Sam close on your heels. “Strip.” He barks. You start to remove your clothes and get an idea. Slowly you move, your hips pivot from side to said as you reach back to unclasp your bra. Sam crosses his arms and leans on the door as he watches with a smirk. “What do you think you’re doing, baby girl?” He asks. You continue your little dance, throwing your bra on the floor and sliding your tank top over your head to join it. “What you asked me to, Sammy.”

His posture straightens at the name and his features go dark, “Don’t. Call. Me. That.” He grounds out, taking a step closer to punctuate each word. You gulp, “Sorry.” Comes out on a whisper. He towers over you, glaring at you momentarily before softening once again and finding his way back to his previous perch. “Continue.” He commands. You nod and follow orders. You shake your ass as you let your shorts and panties fall around your ankles and when you step out from the center of them, you kick them up and towards his face. He catches them in midair and tucks them into his back pocket. “I think I might keep these.” He says with a smirk. You bite your lip and blush full body. He stands there, taking in your nakedness with lust blown eyes, “Get on my bed, on your back with your head towards me.” He instructs. You do as he says without question. Sam slowly removes his clothes while approaching the bed, being completely nude as he stands at the foot of the bed where your head lays. His cock hangs large and heavy above you.

“I’ve wanted to taste that pretty little peach between your legs for a long time now, but I think I’m gonna make this even better…for me.” He says to no one in particular as he climbs on the bed to hover over your body. The head of his dick lands thick and hot on your lips, and when he looks down at you, he groans. “Fuck that looks hot.” You moan when he reaches down and takes hold of his shaft and begins rubbing his cock on your unopened mouth. A bead of pre-come leaking onto your lips allows him to glide easily. He hisses at the sensation, “Open your mouth, baby.” He softly orders. You do so, allowing him to push his massive member inside pumping himself onto your tongue. After a few pumps of his hand, you take over, sucking hard and slow. You pay attention to every inch of that glorious cock of his, massaging his balls and stroking the few inches you couldn’t swallow with your spit slicked hands.

“Fuck yes…” he hisses right before he plunges his face into your hot, slippery folds. Your hips buck up, pushing your clit into his chin as he eat your pussy with hungry abandon. “Oh my god, Y/N…” he growls. “I knew you’d taste so sweet.” His tongue darts out and dives into your entrance over and over going deeper each time before he pulls pack and attacks your clit, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it in pulsating motions. He has you keening and crying out his name around his length. Your thighs, the sheets beneath you and Sam’s entire face are covered in your slick. “I can’t wait to slide my cock into this hot little flower.” He hums as he slid a single digit deep inside you and crooked his finger up into that special spot. He pumps his hips a few more times, lathering himself in your spit before pulling out and flipping you on your stomach. 

“Close your legs, babygirl.” He instructs. When you do, he slides his cock between them and with the help of your slick coated folds, he slides into your tight hold without a problem. Your walls hug him like a glove, making him groan pleasurably as he sheaths himself fully. He starts with long, slow strokes bumping your cervix at the end of each one. The closer he brings you to your orgasm, the tighter your walls squeeze on this massive girth. “Ahhh fuck, babe. I can barely move you’re squeezin’ my cock so tight.” He grumbles as his hips stutter. He rears back and slams home suddenly, making your orgasm crash over and around you. “Saaamm!” You cry out as he continues to move and work you through your release. It feels like it won’t end, like you will live in eternal ecstasy, then just as suddenly as it began, you fall back into your body and come to reality once more. “Oh my god, Sam.” You pant. 

He hums gratifyingly as he persistently chases his own release, stopping only to flip you over bodily before plunging back into your hot wet depths. “Fuck you feel good.” He breathes. “I can...can’t get enough.” Sam groans and ramps up his pace. He fucks you and fucks you, pumping vigorously, bringing you orgasm after orgasm. You can’t believe the stamina he has! “Sam I can’t… oh my god I can’t….” he stops and lowers himself down to press his weight into you. “I think…” he starts breathlessly, “you can. Once more.” Shoving his tongue in your mouth for one brief, sloppy kiss, Sam then tears back and pounds you into the mattress. You bring your legs up, changing the angle and he loses it. His hips stutter and he pushes his cock in until he’s physically stopped by your body. With a loud roar, his fingers digging into your thighs, and his body spasming over you, he releases shot after shot of his slick, coating your walls before filling you so full it seeps out around his pulsing dick. 

Sam pulls out of you and falls down, putting most of his weight on the bottom half of you, pinning your legs to the bed. You are both breathing heavily and moving sluggishly, feeling completely sated… for now. “God I’ve been wantin’ to do that for a long fucking time.” He declares. Reaching out he closes a hand around your arm and pulls you into his chest. “You ok?” He asks softly. You nod and begin to giggle. “What’s so funny?” He asks on a chuckle. “All that sexual aggression just because I laughed at you when your pants split?” He laughs too but replies, “Hell no. That was pent up frustration baby. I’ve been spanking my monkey several times a day since the day you moved in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on Tumblr, which I am no longer a member of. It was supposed to be a crack fic..not sure I hit the mark, but i like it.


End file.
